Neptunia Hearts Volume 1
by LindaGear
Summary: Gameindustri is being over run with dark shadowy figures called Heartless! Neptune, Nepgear, Histoire, Compa and If gives it their all to save it from these unknown threats! A tall, shadow figure had shown up right on time to help assist them with their problem. Can this unknown figure help save Gameindustri! Read now to find out! This is a collaboration with William Russell77995
1. Planeptune's Saga

Hi! Linda Gear here with my very first fanfiction ever! now i also have this on Wattpad in case anyone wants to read it there. This book is a pairing between Nepgear x Roxas! hehe enjoy

Chapter 1: Planeptune

It was a very windy day, in Planeptune. The clouds were dark grey and over casting a shadow over the nation. Planeptune citizens we're all heading to the festival, that was being held in many of their Goddess's ballrooms. In the ball room was a girl, she was a yellow bone with white socks on, with green and red stripes that went across them. Her shoes were black, and she wore a long hoodie like dress and it was white and purple. she had a white shirt on as well but there was an all white jacket that had purple linings down it, forming a purple N across her chest. There was another girl in the room as well, she took wore the same colors, but inst she wore a long hoodie as well. Her hair was long and a lavender purple like the other one.

"Woohoo!" said the shorter girl, carrying in a box of chips. "This party is going to be the best one yet!" she twirled around a few times, dodging a ball that had soared over her head These girls were sisters, Goddesses of their nation. The short girl is called Neptune, better known as Nep.

And the tall girl, is her little sister, known as Nep Jr aka Nepgear. "Y-Yes" she said a bit shyly, carrying the boxes over to where her big sister were taking them. "I have to admit, this one is more lively than a few others in the past."

Neptune walked over to a brown table and placed the book on top of it. Nepgear, followed suite and had done the same thing. "There, now they have more snacks and drinks. Is there anything else you need for me to do, Neptune?" asked Nepgear turning around to face her sister.

Neptune crossed her arms and thought on it for a bit. "Hmm….I can't say there is anything else I need for you to do for me, Nepgear." She picked up a juice, opening and drank some of it. "We can enjoy the party for now and we'll clean up afterwards. Okay?"

Nepgear smiled and nodded her head. "Okay!" she did a small spin, grabbing a bag of chips for herself and ate some. The two sisters began playing games with the citizens while enjoying themselves even more. As time passed, the festival eventually ended. Neptune and Nepgear began cleaning up as promised. The two sisters went out the back door, Neptune held it open as Nepgear came out and went to toss her trash in the dumpster. Neptune followed her and tossed her trash out as well.

Neptune and Nepgear smiled at one another. "All right, Nep Jr! Let's head back inside and get ready for a bath and then bed!" Neptune swayed her hands left to right as she began walking to the back door.

"That sounds like a plan to me!" replied Nepgear following her, Neptune stopped when she spotted a shadow with yellow eyes. Nepgear followed her gaze when she spotted it too. "Is that a Dogoo?" asked Nepgear.

"You might be right." Neptune hummed a bit and went over towards it. "It could be a new Dogoo, Nepgear." she reached her hand out to pet its head, the dark shadow with yellow eyes only swayed left to right, bending down slightly getting ready to leap in attack. "Hey little guy. What are you doing here?"

Nepgear saw the Shadow's shadow moving! "Neptune!" She called out, quickly pulling her big sister back just as the shadow leaped at her to attack, Neptune's eyes widened in shock as time seemed to have slowed down, the small creature's claws were long and sharp like a knife, it's claws were diving directly for her chest! Time resumed as Neptune fell on her butt by Nepgear's feet, Nepgear protectively jumped in front of Neptune to take the attack. In a quick swift movement, an dark figure had come to their aid, and the shadow had been cut in half and it vanished into dark smoke. "Huh.." they both stared at the medium height figure, he wore a dark coat and a hood over his head.

"...I wouldn't do that if I were you." said the figure in black, in his hands were two over sized keys. One was pure black with a purple gem in it. And the other was silver with a blue gem in it. "Those things tend to steal your hearts once you get close enough." the voice made it easy for them to figure out it was a male.

Neptune quickly got up off the ground and summoned her sword at the man. "Who are you? What do you mean by steal our hearts when we get close enough?!" she put her left hand on her chest.

Nepgear shook her head and summoned her sword as well, in case things got crazy. "Yeah! What she said." Nepgear kept her eyes fixated on the man as he turned around towards them with his hood on. "Remove your hood!"

The man kept his keyblades at his sides, admiring both girls for being weary of him. "My name is Roxas Arc, but you can call me Roxas. Those shadows are called pure blood heartless, they're created out of the darkness in a dark world. Other's are created from the darkness in people's hearts. They take that persons heart to become alive." he slowly removed his hood, revealing he had blonde hair, blue eyes, and he was light skinned.

Neptune kept her eyes fixated on the boy, she softened her expression, they both were around the same age. "Oh" she said lowering her sword. "You don't look like a threat." She raised her sword at him again. "But still that doesn't mean you aren't dangerous."

Nepgear too had been taken back by the Roxas's handsomeness. "That's what Heartless are? Well thanks for the information." she lowered her weapon, just as his keyblades disappeared.

Roxas eyes darted over to Nepgear, his eyes carefully trailed up from her feet to her head, observing her curves and cuteness. Nepgear blushed when she noticed he was checking her out. "Do you two have any more questions?" he asked them, his eyes moved over to Neptune who had put her weapon away too, Nepgear followed suite.

Neptune kept her eyes locked on Roxas again. "Not at the moment, no. I guess you're free to go." Neptune started walking back inside the house, she held the door open as she waited for Nepgear. "Are you coming Nepgear?"

Nepgear kept her eyes locked on Roxas, the man looked exhausted and pretty tired. He's probably been fighting them for a while. "Umm… a-actually, I do have a few questions I would like to ask you."

Roxas raised his right eyebrow in question at Nepgear. He didn't object to it, it seemed he wanted to hear what she had to say. "Ight, what do you wanna ask?" he put his hands in his coat pockets, waiting while staring into her eyes.

Nepgear blushed more, quickly walking over to Roxas, she grabbed his wrist and walked back to Neptune. "I-I want Roxas to be our prisoner until I ask all i can ask." she hid her blush from Neptune, hoping she didn't see.

Neptune looked at Nepgear carefully turning away and sighing. "That sounds like a lot of paperwork, Sis. I don't know where I'll find the time to actually look at his file and set him free. He could be here for months, days, years even."

Nepgear finally got rid of her blush, looking at her sister once more, and gathered her courage. "I'll take care of his paperwork! I-I'll take care of everything! Just let me be in charge of him with full access!"

Roxas wasn't sure what was going on but he figured it be worth staying here for a while, he could teach them everything he knew about Heartless. "I'll be full cooperative with her. And I won't cause any trouble."

Neptune had turned her back towards them, finally giving in. "Weelllll.. it does save me the paperwork.. all right fine, you'll be in charge of him. But, if he gets out of hand you'll have to handle him. Can you do that?"

Nepgear's eyes lit up with excitement, she wanted to jump up and down with joy. "Thank you Neptune! Oh thank you, thank you, thank you!" Neptune smiled while walking upstairs. Nepgear looked back at Roxas and smiled brightly.

Roxas smiled back, he wondered how much trouble can one, adorable girl be. "Well should I get going now?"

Nepgear shook her head now as she guided him to their guest room. "This is where you'll stay until until I let you go." she walked past his room, continuing up to the third floor to her room.

Roxas watched as she walked out his cell. He glanced at the grey walls, and He only had a single bed and a dresser in his room.. "Well goodnight" he said as he laid down on his bed and went to sleep.

Neptune was closing her room door when she saw Nepgear walking past with a blush already across her face. "Soo…. he's the one, huh Nepgear?" Neptune yawned and went to bed. She nuzzled her pillow gently. "I'm happy..for you..zzzz"

See you all Next week for another great chapter!


	2. Heartless

Chapter 2: Heartless

The next day, around 11:04 am. Neptune had knocked on the bathroom door three times. "Nepgearrr!" She called out knocking on the door again. "Nepgear how much longer are you going to be in there?!" She squeezed her legs together, as tightly as she could, hopping from her left foot to her right. "I really have to pee!"

The water coming from in the bathroom had turned off, there was a moment of silence before the bathroom door opened up. There stood Nepgear who was willing her hoodie all the way up. "Sorry Big sister." said Nepgear , picking up her drying towels and walking out the bathroom, along with her pajamas. "You can have the bathroom now, I was just finishing up." She smiled at Neptune before walking back to her room.

Neptune wasn't smiling, she quickly rushed inside the bathroom once Nepgear had left. She pulled down her panties and sat down on the toilet, humming silently. There was a moment of silence before little streams of urine fell in the toilet.

Nepgear had just finished re-doing her hair, she was sitting in front of her dresser mirror, brushing the last part of her hair down. "And done!" She chirped happily, picking up her phone and made her way downstairs to the holding cells where she saw Roxas, who was up. "Good morning!" she said a little loudly.

"Hm?" said Roxas with his back leaned against the wall, he had his hood covering his face for a bit before taking it off. "Oh, good morning, Nepgear How are you doing today?" His eyes wandered from Nepgear's eyes, to the N shape letter across her chest.

Nepgear blinked, looking at the N shaped letter over her chest, she crossed her arms. "Wh-What are you looking at Roxas?" her voice cracked when she spoke, giving him the idea she was nervous whenever he checked her out. "I-its not nice to stare!" said Nepgear blushing beet red.

Roxas blinked, laughing a little as he rubbed the back of his head with his right hand. "Sorry, I keep forgetting girls don't like it when I stare." He reached in his pocket pulling out a small vial with a glowing blue light, Roxas opened it up as the light quickly surrounded him and vanished. "Much better."

Nepgear stared as the light surrounded him and disappeared. "What was that?" She asked, moving her hands from in front of her chest. "I haven't seen anything like that before.." she seemed more curious about the blue light then anything. "I haven't seen that before. At least.. not-"

"It's a blue Frost Spirit, they cleanse the person's body of whoever opens it." said Roxas cutting her off on purpose. "They're usually pretty hard to come by. Luckily for me, I managed to find at least three of them before I got here." He put his hands in his pockets while staring at the walls boredly.

"You look bored in there by your lonesome." Nepgear grabbed the bars a little and gently pulled the door open. "I'm coming in, can I have your word that you won't try anything?" she said still opening the door even more while keeping her eyes fixated on Roxas.

Roxas looked over at her as she opened his cell door, he nodded several times. "Don't worry, I won't try anything Nepgear. You can come in." He said sitting his feet on the floor while lightly tapping them against the floor. "Besides I still haven't told you exactly what Heartless are. I think I should expand on that some more."

Nepgear's heart rate increased as she walked over to Roxas and sat down on his bed. She looked at his ocean blue eyes, dirty blonde hair and his black coat. "I love your eyes, they're pretty cute." she smiled, carefully placing her hand on his bed.

Roxas smiled, reaching his left hand up to his right cheek and rubbed it a few times. "You think so? Aww thanks Nepgear. Is it cool if I just call you Gear? Nepgear seems like a mouth full." He laughed at his own joke as he rubbed the back of his head nervously, his eyes shifted over to the window for a bit then back to her.

Nepgear blushed, smiling more, before giving a quick nod to him. "Sure! You can call me Gear- only if I get to call you Rox." She raised her right hand, put her right index finger on her cheek, humming lightly. "It'll be our nicknames for each other!" She giggled lightly while dropping her hands to her sides. She looked over at the window Roxas looked at earlier, wondering if he felt couped up in his temporarily cell.

Roxas smiled while staring into her eyes, they glistened in the light, he adored her when she giggled lightly. Their eyes met for what seemed like an eternity, both staring deep into each other's eyes. "That works for me, Gear. Now, where should I-" he moved a little closer to her. Nepgear blushed lightly, moving closer to him as well. "Begin to tell you about the Heartless?" She blushed more, looking at his lips, slowly they found each other leaning towards each other.

"Ahem!" said Neptune tapping her feet against the ground with her arms crossed, shaking her head in disappointment. This immediately broke their trance. "Nepgear...Roxas.. why are you two sitting so close to each other..?" Roxas and Nepgear stared at Neptune, both laughing nervously. Neptune kept her eyes locked on them waiting for an answer. She studied Nepgear as she leaned back from Roxas. Roxas held her hand in place, not wanting to let her go too far from him. Neptune saw this but finally sighed. "You two are the worst. Now go on and tell us about these Heartless, Roxas."

Roxas narrowed his eyes while looking at Neptune and stood up off the bed. Nepgear held onto his sleeve forcing him to sit back down next to her. "Well..it goes like this. There's light...and there's darkness. Darkness is what created the Heartless, and Heartless is born out of the hatred in people's hearts. Shadows are pure blood Heartless who doesn't have a heart, so they'll try and steal Hearts from anyone they can get their hands on."

When Roxas said "Hatred born out of people's Hearts" Nepgear and Neptune both exchanged glances, thinking about Noire. How terrible would it be if Lastation's CPU fell to them. "Noire better be careful." Neptune fell over on the bed, holding her stomach laughing historically, kicking her legs in the air like a little kid.

Nepgear sighed at her older sister, as she shook her head, slightly trying not to smile at the thought. "Neptune if Noire became a Heartless that will cause a major problem for all of us! Even her own sister." She stopped shaking her head again and looked at Roxas. "We can kill them right? We saw you kill one so it must be possible."

Roxas kept his eyes locked on Nepgear. "That's just it. You can kill them but they'll come back. It takes a keyblade weilder to fully kill them. Once we do that, we'll be able to rid your wor-...nation of Heartless permanently." He put his hands in his pokcets and looked over at Neptune who managed to stop laughing. She sat up and staring at him in surprise. "We can't kill them with our weapons?" she said while rubbing her cheek. "And we need keyblade weilders to kill them permanently huh?" Nepgear and Roxas exchanged glances at one another for a minute. "That's right." said Roxas huffing lowly. "Now that you know that. I feel like you got some opportunity for me." Nepgear looked at Neptune as she stood on his bed, put her hand on her hips and pointed at him. "Roxas Arc! I need you too-"

Nepgear stared at Neptune as she pointed at Roxas wondering what was it her sister was about to say. "You need him to do what big sister?" She let Roxas hand go, placing her right arm in front of her, waiting on what Neptune had to say.

Roxas looked down at their hands, noticing Nepgear let his hand go. 'Why did she let go..?' he thought to himself, slowly trailing his eyes up to the corner of her mouth. 'Even her lips are shining in the light, like a gem.'

Nepgear noticed Roxas staring at her out the corner of her eye, this caused her to blush lightly while keeping her gaze fixated on the small goddess before them. 'W-What?! Why's he staring at me like that!' Nepgear thought to herself.

Neptune's eyes went to their feet and slowly she looked up that their faces then to one of them. "Nepgear.." she said catching onto her sister's blush. Figuring her sister was probably dying of embarrassment on the inside as it is. "I need for you to go find Histoire for me, okay?" Neptune grinned widely, knowing if Nepgear didn't get away from Roxas, she'd faint.

"O-Okay Neptune, I'll go get her." Nepgear took this chance and swiftly exited the room, in search of Histoire. She swung her hands by her side as she went to the stairs, leading up to the third floor. The walls were white and as we're the stairs, Nepgear held onto the banister when she went up them. Her heart rate was beating really fast from just that little interaction, she and Roxas had done.

And That concludes this chapter! I'll see you all next week for another exciting chapter! I forgot to mention, this book is a tale brought to you from Amino. Or as I like to call it "Tales from Amino"


	3. Nobodies

**Chapter 3: Nobodies**

Roxas had just woken up rubbing his eyes a bit while thinking about what he could do to get released from his cell. "Ughh.." said Roxas standing up from his bed, placing his hand on the wall, patiently waiting on the girls to release him from his cell. "Just how much longer do they expect to hold me here..?" He sighed heavily, stretching his right hand in the air. He closed his eyes as he opened his hand, carefully concentrating on his keyblades, the signal was faint but his keyblades were definitely in a locked room. "My keyblades…" he opened his eyes, closing his hand, forgetting he'd given them to Nepgear last night to secure her safety. A lady stood at his cell, holding a tray, she carefully opened his cell and walked in.

The lady was wearing a tank top that hugged her nicely with detachable sleeves, and matching boots. she wore a red skirt with black knee socks. Her hair was a light creamy pink color that bounced as she walked, her eyes matched her hair. The lady wore a black headband on her head and a choker with the letter 'C' on them. She also had a matching black purse around her waist that also had a 'C'' on it. Roxas was so caught up in his own thoughts, that he hadn't noticed the beautiful lady walked in. "Ahem" said the lady. Roxas blinked a few times, glancing over at the lady. "I brought you some breakfast Mister." said Compa sitting the metal tray on his bed, Roxas glanced at the tray, taking notice of a plate of eggs, sausages, pancakes, a biscuit and a large glass of orange juice.

"It's a special breakfast made by a certain someone." The lady turned to walk out his cell, Roxas opened his mouth to speak. "Hold on a minute.." said Roxas turning his attention to the lady. The lady stopped and looked back at him. "Yes Mister?" she asked tilting her head. "Uh..I haven't seen you around here before. Who are you?" he asked her. The lady smiled, bowing slightly "Sorry, that was rude of me. My name's Compa! What's yours?" said Compa standing up again. Roxas shook his head. "That's fine, my name's Roxas Arc but you can just call me Roxas." Compa flashed a warm smile at Roxas. "Nice to meet you Roxas, you better eat up. Nepgear's got some questions for you." Compa winked at him playfully and made her exit out his cell, he watched her as she made a right, after that he couldn't see her due to a wall blocking his view. Roxas sat down on his bed and ate his breakfast, after twenty minutes, he finished eating.

Nepgear walked up to his cell smiling, opening it as she went in. "Hey Roxas, how are you this morning?" said Nepgear giggling, Roxas sighed, a bit annoyed by this question. "Nepgear, can we please just get down to business? I really don't feel like stalling." said Roxas standing up as she entered his cell. Nepgear nodded her head. "Of course we can. Now that we know about Heartless, is there any other threat we should be aware of?" asked Nepgear crossing her arms. Roxas eyes gazed over to the wall and back to her. "Actually there is, you should beware of nobodies. They come in many shapes, and sizes. But the weaker ones are mostly tall, long, doing and they have a funny shaped head." said Roxas, biting his lower lip a little, knowing full well he was mentioning the ones he controlled.

Nepgear raised her right eyebrow curious about the Nobodies even more. "There's a level above Heartless huh? Wow, not going to lie that's a bit exciting." said Nepgear laughing a little, Roxas stared at her. "Nepgear, I hate to be a pain but..how much longer am I going to have to sit in here? I told you everything I know. Am I free to go now?" asked Roxas. Nepgear tapped her chin with her right index finger, nodding. "You did tell us what you know- but-" Nepgear stopped when she turned around and saw Neptune standing there. "We still believe you're connected to these Heartless and Nobodies, until our nation is cleared of Heartless you're not going anywhere any time soon." said Neptune putting her hands on her hips as she entered his cell. "At best we'll put you on probation, that way we can make sure you won't try anything funny." Roxas sighed a bit more lowly, Neptune and Nepgear exchanged glances, smiling at one another before turning their attention back to Roxas.

Neptune rolled her eyes when Roxas sighed. "Come now, surely you don't mind sitting her a bit more longer with.." she looked at Nepgear, causing her sister to blush. "Nepgear do you? Besides, we still don't know where the killing blow on these Heartless are anyways. If you accept my proposal I'll let you out of this cell. You can stay in a different room in our Basilicom until your duties are done." Roxas looked over at Nepgear, he wasn't ready to admit he really didn't want to leave his cell if it meant she wouldn't come to see him everyday. He turned his attention to Neptune again. "I..umm…" said Roxas, Nepgear noticed his uneasiness, she stopped blushing, taking a step towards Roxas. "We'll still be questioning you of course. Do you accept?" asked Nepgear extending her hand to Roxas. Roxas looked at Nepgear and Neptune for a bit and shook her hand. "Fine, we have a deal." said Roxas smiling, he was glad he would be able to have more alone time with Nepgear. "I could use a deal right about now."

Neptune smiled brightly "Good, now let's give you the grand tour of our Basilicom" said Neptune walking out Roxas's cell, she continued straight leading to a stairway that went up. Nepgear let Roxas hand go, swinging her arms as she walked out after her big sister. "Come along Roxas, this floor is merely like our dungeon for not-so-bad prisoners keep." said Nepgear walking upstairs after Neptune. Roxas followed Nepgear out his old cell, closing it behind him. He took notice how the floors were marble white and a few pictures hung up on the walls. Roxas started walking up the stairway after Nepgear, he looked up at the ceiling to see how far they had to go, unfortunately it looked like it went on forever. "These are a lot of stairs.." mumbled Roxas. Neptune held on the rails as they walked, when they finally reached the top aka the living quarters, Roxas was bent over gasping for air. Nepgear raised her right eyebrow at him, she gently reached her hand out and rubbed his back. "Are you okay Roxas? You seem to be out of breath." said Nepgear continuing to rub his back.

Neptune put her hands behind her head and turned around to face Roxas. "Neptune is right. You are out of breath. Maybe you should get some more exercise." said Nepgear, Neptune smirked at him, Roxas gently knocked Nepgear's hand off his back and stood up straight, wiping the sweat from his forehead with the back of his hand. "I'm fine, I've just been cooped up in that room for a few days." said Roxas looking around taking my notice of the tall windows behind the couch, there was a little table in front of it and a game system on the floor. Neptune's eyes darted up to the ceiling and over at Roxas. "Actually you've been in there for one week and six days. Do you need to stretch your legs?" asked Neptune as she walked over to the couch and sat down on it. Nepgear laughed a little as she walked in the kitchen picking up her Nep-pad off the counter pulled and swiped down on it for the date. "Yeah, today's July 30th. she's not lying there." said Nepgear pressing the lock button on her tablet and put it back down. Roxas walked over to where Neptune was, he carefully looked around. "Nice place. Is this where you two live?" asked Roxas. Neptune kicked her shoes off and stretched across the couch. "Yup! You can sit down anywhere you want." said Neptune using her arms as a pillow.

Nepgear walked back go the living room, taking a seat on the floor in front of Neptune. "Make yourself at home Roxas." said Nepgear, Roxas nodded and took a few steps towards the couch and fainted. Neptune and Nepgear both sat up, looking at him with alarm. "Nepgear, quick! Go get Compa and Histy!" said Neptune jumping over the couch, landing in front of Roxas, she lightly smacked his face. Nepgear got off the floor, quickly running in the far back of the room where Histoire and Compa were. Compa and Histoire were sitting in Histoire's room just as Nepgear came bursting in. "Histoire! Compa, come quick! S-somethings wrong with Roxas!" said Nepgear panting. "Oh no!" said Compa quickly getting up and ran out to where Neptune and the unconcious Roxas were, Histoire quickly sat on her book following Compa and Nepgear. "It's just as I predicted.." said Histoire with a soft sigh.

**That's it for this chapter! Hehe I'll see you all next time for the next exciting chapter! Updated this chapter on August 2nd 2019**


	4. New Monster

**Chapter 4: New Monster**

Roxas slowly opened his eyes, sitting up on the bed, he looked around. He noticed he were in a bedroom with brown wooden floor, a black dresser and closet door. The black dresser sat in front of his bed with a television on top of it. but whose room was he in? "Ow.." said Roxas rubbing the back of his head, he felt a lump there but he knew it would go down eventually with time. "What happened..?" He looked over at the clock on the wall noticing it was '7:12pm'. He sat up on the bed, noticing the sheets were blue with a big purple 'N' on it. His pillow case were also blue. Roxas got off the bed, just as he did the room door opened revealing none other than Neptune and Nepgear. "Roxas? Wow you recover pretty quickly." said Neptune holding a pudding in her hand, eating some of it.

"Do you remember what happened?" asked Nepgear holding her hands together, with a worried look on her face. "Uh.." said Roxas crossing his arms, staring at the ground as he thought on it. "I remember walking over to the sofa and that's it." He looked at them as Histoire entered the room, hovering over their heads. "Frankly it seems your energy was drained from trying to summon your keyblades. I put them in a room with a seal that was designed to drain you if you try that." Histoire licked her lips, placing her hands on her lap. "I did huh? Well that's good to hear." said Roxas staring at them all. "Yes, don't get the wrong idea Roxas. We do trust you-sort of, that's why I issued out a mission to a friend, she's going to take you, Neptune and Nepgear with her." said Histoire.

Roxas nodded while stretching his arms. "That's fine by me. I could use the exercise." said Roxas opening his hands again, he stared at them for a moment. Histoire moved closer to him, speaking a little louder. "You'll be taking your keyblades with you for this mission," said Histoire opening her hands, causing a small blue ball to appear in her hand, she concentrated on the orb in front of her, staring long and hard. After a few minutes the blue orb vanished. Neptune's eyes widened in surprise, she blinked twice. "Hey Histoire where did that blue ball go?!" asked Neptune lifting her friend up off her book. Histoire quickly put her hands down on her skirt to keep it down. "Now is not the time for this Neppy!" said Histoire in a panicky tone. A lady walked in the room next, she wore a long blue coat and kept it zipped up and two pistols rested in each hand. Her skin tone has a pinkish hue to it, her hair was hazel and long. And her eyes were emerald green.

Nepgear smiles when the lady entered, quickly pulling her in a hug. "IF!" squeaked Nepgear, her voice were filled with enthusiasm. "It's so good to see you again!" IF hugged Nepgear back, smiling brightly. "It's good to see you too Nepgear, Neptune, Histoire and Compa." said IF, her eyes landing on Roxas. "This must be Roxas Arc, the latest adventurer." She broke the hug with Nepgear, extending her hand to him. "My name's IF, it's a pleasure to meet you." finished IF. Roxas stared at her hand for a bit before reaching his hand out to shake her hand, as soon as he did they were transported to an open grass plains. Nepgear, Neptune, Roxas, and IF all looked clueless, as if a magic portal had transported them there. "Where are we?" asked Roxas opening his hands, summoning Oath Keeper and Oblivion. The trees were growing on every side of the field. "It looks like the first floor of Planeptune's dungeon." said Nepgear summoning her sword to her side. "If so then this is Histy's doing. She must want this done urgently." said Neptune holding her sword as well, Histoire's voice came in through the comlinks Neptune, Nepgear and IF had in their ears. "Please forgive me for the sudden summon off. But there's an unknown creature on this floor trying to keep the dungeon for itself. Defeat the creature and come back to me." said Histoire as her voice went silent.

Neptune twirled her sword in her hands, turning her her attention to IF. "You do know where this creature is right IF?" asked Neptune smiling warmly at her friend. IF nodded her head yes, she pointed straight ahead. "The creature is that way, it's quite something." said IF walking in the direction she pointed. Nepgear, Neptune, and Roxas followed IF, they all walked side by side with Neptune being in the center. As they walked, they encountered numerous Dogoos, Ms. Clyde, Clyde and Pixelvaders. This continued for a while until the group finally reached the back of the dungeon. The invisible walls were covered in star symbols. The floor was gray with a little light opening at the top. It was pretty empty before a figure standing in one of the corners came out in the light, it stood at 3'2', it wore blue jeans, a red and black checkered shirt, black smooth hair, a few freckles were on its face with glasses. This monster were known as a Super Otaku! Neptune, Nepgear exchanged glances for a short moment, Roxas ran in blindy, leaning forward as he held both keyblades in his hands, IF followed suite as well. Neptune stared as the Super Otaku raised his hand, ready to attack both Roxas and IF. "Nepgear, hold on." said Neptune planting her sword in the ground, Nepgear nodded, holding her sword in defense position. IF looked at Roxas "That thing is a Super Otaku, the moves it uses is slash and virus attack." said IF raising her guns, shooting at it. Roxas looked back at IF, listening carefully to her. "Thanks for the heads up!" said Roxas raising Oblivion a little, and slashed at Super Otaku once he got close enough. IF's bullets connected just as Roxas slashed at it. Super Otaku's health instantly hit zero, it staggered backwards a bit.

IF and Roxas both kept their eyes locked on Super Otaku, a dark aura covered Super Otaku, a moment later and Super Otaku's form became dark like a shadow, it's glasses glowed a frightening yellow. IF gritted her teeth "W-what is that?" said IF staring at the new and improved Super Otaku, the name over its head changed, calling it Dark Otaku. Dark Otaku stared at the two, it took one step and a flash of lightning was seen. The lightning sphere went directly for IF and Roxas, the duo quickly prepared to block it, closing their eyes in the process. Neptune and Nepgear raised their swords as a white and purple pixelated light covered both of them, they dove in front of Roxas and IF, deflecting the attack. IF and Roxas opened their eyes to see Purple Heart and Purple Sister, standing in front of them. "Are you two okay?" asked Purple Heart keeping her eyes fixated on Dark Otaku. IF sighed relieved "We're fine, thanks Purple Heart, Purple Sister." said IF looking at Dark Otaku. Purple Sister smiled, looking back at Roxas who looked confused. "We'll explain this to you later Roxas, but right now, we need to take this guy out." said Purple Sister. Roxas nodded getting into his battle stance. "That Super Otaku isn't a regular monster anymore, it's a Heartless. We need to eliminate it." said Roxas. Purple Heart, Purple Sister, Roxas, and IF all rushed Dark Otaku at once. The battle ended quickly, seeing they got the upper hand on Dark Otaku, a light surrounded each of them, teleporting them back to Planeptune's Basilicom.

**Sorry this one was a bit shorter than the last chapter but I assure you it was done for a good reason! Hehe see you all next time for Chapter 5!**


	5. Re- think

**Hello my lovely readers! Thank you all for the reviews so far! Oh and the favs amd follows too hehe. This chapter is continuing right after chapter four-but you already knew that hehe. Enjoy**!

Chapter 5: Re- think

IF sighed relieved "We're fine, thanks Purple Heart, Purple Sister." said IF looking at Dark Otaku. Purple Sister smiled, looking back at Roxas who looked confused. "We'll explain this to you later Roxas, but right now we need to take this guy out." said Purple Sister. Roxas nodded getting into his battle stance "That Super Otaku, isn't a regular monster anymore, it is a Heartless. We need to eliminate it." said Roxas. Purple Heart, Purple Sister, Roxas, and IF all rushed Dark Otaku at once. Dark Otaku stood there, waiting for each of them to come at him. Purple Heart and Purple Sister zigged zagged past one another numerous times, Dark Otaku studied each of their movements carefully. "He's watching us closely." said Purple Sister continuing to zig zag with Purple Heart. Purple Heart narrowed her eyes, swiftly rushing towards Dark Otaku and delivering a blow to his chest. "In the end it never mattered, whether he were watching us or not. His fate was sealed from the beginning." said Purple Heart flicking her hair out her face with her right hand. IF scoffed a little, putting her guns away. "You two are are such show offs." said IF crossing her arms playfully, Purple Sister pushed her two index fingers together, laughing nervously. "Sorry, IF." said Purple Sister.

Purple Heart walked towards them smiling. "You should relax IF, who knows what would have hap-" Purple Heart stopped walking, quickly glanced over shoulder, looking behind her. Time seemed to have slowed down for a moment but she needed to act quickly. 'What...am i sensing?' she thought to herself looking around the room. Her eyes landed on IF who stared at her confused, next she looked at Purple Sister who hadn't noticed anything unusual yet. And finally her eyes landed on Roxas who squatted down some, preparing to attack. Purple Heart gave a slight nod to him. Time resumed, Purple Heart soared off the ground with one mighty push, Roxas dashed past her and quickly knocked back an invisible foe. It were only a second before it revealed Dark Otaku. IF and Purple Sister stared in surprise seeing Dark Otaku's invisibility disappear. Purple Heart scuffed "That guy could have taken us out! It's a good thing I noticed him when I did." said Purple Heart looking down at Roxas as Dark Otaku flew at the wall just as IF followed pursuit, firing rapidly at Dark Otaku adding onto damage. Dark Otaku got up just as IF"s bullets hit him, causing a shock of electricity to scourge through him. Dark Otaku fell to his knees again then got up again. He slowly started engulfing himself in the dark energy once again.

Roxas twisted Oblivion and Oath Keeper in his hands and charged at him. "Oh no you don't!" said Roxas picking up his pace readying to attack Dark Otaku. Dark Otaku saw him coming and out his hands up making an X with his hands attempting to block it. Purple Sister saw this and frowned a little as Roxas drove his keyblades directly into Dark Otaku's chest. There was the sound of someone biting into an apple, followed by a high pitched scream. All the darkness within Dark Otaku quickly drained out, reverting him to Super Otaku and seconds later he fell to the floor, breaking into a small black cloud of darkness before disappearing. IF stared at the black cloud walking over towards it as a red heart shot out from its place and into the sky. Purple Sister and Purple Heart both watched as the red heart continued up in the sky and disappeared. Roxas put his keyblades away, then glanced over at them. "That's what happens when they're defeated, remember that." said Roxas seeing a white light surround each of them and transported them back to Planeptune Basilicom.

Purple Sister was the first to appear in the Basilicom, she immediately untransformed and Purple Heart had done the same. Roxas and IF were the last two to come through the portal, once they came through the portal instantly closed. "Hmmm" said Nepgear intertwining her fingers together and holding them. "Histy we're back!" said Neptune putting her hands behind her head, and yawned a little bit. Her eyes darted towards the kitchen where Histoire and Compa had just came from. "Welcome back!" said Compa walking towards them, checking each and every last one of them for any serious Injuries. "You guys aren't seriously hurt this time. This makes me proud!" She giggled. IF looked at her friend, giving a reassuring nod and smile to her. "You can say that again." said IF walking over to the couch and sat down. Her legs felt like jelly. Roxas slightly stared at IF in his peripheral vision. "Anyways, Histoire is there anything else you need us to do?" asked Nepgear, Roxas turned his attention to Histoire who was flying around in small circles on her book for a bit before coming to a complete stop. "You all did well. Now we have Planeptune's dungeon back in our control along with the mascot character." said Histoire allowed her legs to dangle off the of her book as she spoke.

Nepgear looked over at IF, who was laying down on the couch with her hand covering her eyes, slightly swaying her feet in the air as she listened to the group. "That's good, now we can focus on the main things happening around in Planeptune!" said Neptune in a cheerful tone as always. "Yeah, just as soon as you tell me what was up with that monster. It only died after Roxas stabbed it." said IF lifting her hands in the air. Compa tilted her head confused for a moment. Nepgear gave a nervous laugh, letting her hands go as she hugged herself. "W-well it has something to do with his sword, he calls it a keyblade." said Nepgear, IF sat up showing more interest in the topic. "A keyblade?" repeated IF "What's that?" Nepgear walked over to IF while humming. "Allow me to explain." said Nepgear, she started explaining to Compa, IF, and Histoire just what the Keyblade is and how its power is benefiting for them all. Once Nepgear finished explaining to them, Roxas came up with a question of his own. "Now that we got that out of the way. Tell me, who were those two angelic beings that helped us win our fight." said Roxas. Neptune decided to speak up on the matter, filling him in on their goddess forms and its power for them. Roxas sat there soaking in all the vital information he was just told. He looked at Nepgear, catching her attention at just the right second. For them to enter their own dimension of time.

Compa placed her hands together, looking at Roxas and Nepgear for a moment. "You two are so weird sometimes, geez." said Compa sighing to herself. IF pretended not to hear what Compa had said giving Neptune more than enough time to react. Neptune put her hands to her sides before speaking. "Roxas, now that you know about our Cpu forms and we know about your Heartless, do you call this an even trade?" asked Neptune. Roxas looked at everyone, seeing what they were doing before slightly nodding his head yes. "I think this is pretty much an even trade. But…" said Roxas, his eyes landing on Nepgear once again. Nepgear, not wanting to lose focus, looked away from Roxas then over to Histoire. "Histy, how much of Planeptune do we have to save before getting the lands together?" asked Nepgear huffing under her breath for a little bit, she reached her arms up on her head, looking at Roxas. Histoire continued sitting on her book, thinking a little, lifting her finger up to her lips and bit it gently. "As you all know the other nation's have been over run by Heartless…" Histoire paused, looking at the group and they nodded. "Planeptune is in the same predicament." Neptune and Nepgear exchanged glances for a longer time. Histoire caught onto their worried glances and smiles . assuring to them. Compa fell down on the couch next to IF, shaking her head a little in disbelief.

Nepgear stared at the floor thinking, she knew they couldn't kill the heartless without keyblades. The only person in the room with keyblades was Roxas. She bit her lower lip somewhat hard, crossing her arms in frustration. As her mind asked numerous questions, with very few answers. Roxas glanced over at Nepgear as she was thinking. "Is everything okay Nepgear?" asked Roxas, putting his hand in her shoulder. Nepgear blinked, snapping out of her thoughts and smiled. "Yes, im fine Roxas." said Nepgear, taking his hands off her shoulder and held it firmly. "That's good to hear." said Roxas holding her hand back. Nepgear took a step towards Roxas but she didn't say anything. Roxas tilted his head a little. "Gear?" said Roxas poking her cheek. Nepgear smiled for a bit then she looked serious. "Roxas can…" said Nepgear looking into his eyes. Roxas looked back in her eyes. "Yeah, Gear?" asked Roxas. "Can you teach us, how to get our own keyblades?" asked Nepgear staring at him sincerely, not once breaking eye contact. Roxas eyes widened a bit at the request.

**To be continued….**


	6. Keyblade training

**Hey! I'm back with the next exciting chapter to Neptunia Hearts Volume 1! I read the comments, I want to say thank you all for them! And i did some edits to chapters 1-5 plus I extended the stories a little. I hope you like them!**

**Chapter 6: Keyblade training**

Roxas stared at Nepgear, blinking twice while trying to make sure he heard her correctly. "My bad, I'm having a lil problem hearin what you just said, repeat that again?" said Roxas, shaking his head a little while keeping his eyes focused on the purple haired beauty before him. Nepgear nodded her head yes, gently pulling away from his embrace, keeping her eyes trained on his as she picked up on his unknown slang he used. "Of course I will." said Nepgear keeping her eyes focused on him once again. Nepgear took a step towards Roxas, breathing lightly. "I said, 'Can you teach us how to summon our own keyblades?" Roxas put his hands in his pockets, his eyes darted over to IF who was sitting on the edge of the couch. He looked at Neptune and Compa, seeing they both waited for his answer, and finally they landed back on Nepgear.

Nepgear waited patiently for his answer, she hoped he'd grant her request. "Please?" she added hoping her pleading would reach him. Roxas let out a low sigh, his eyes slightly moved away from Nepgear. "Gear.. it's not that I don't want to teach you guys how to summon your own keyblades...but.." said Roxas pausing for a brief minute or two. Neptune put her hands to bed sides, raising her right eyebrow a little. "But what?" asked Neptune. Roxas looked at Neptune, pulling his hands out of his pockets. "You can't just summon keyblades. You have to let the Keyblade pick you..not many people have them..it's pretty rare to get one actually." he finished his sentence, looking back at Nepgear, wanting to see how she would react to this. Nepgear bit her lip, crossing her arms as she thought about it for a bit.

Compa looked between Neptune, Nepgear, IF and back at Roxas. "Ummm" said Compa raising her hand as she leaned forward a little bit with a smile on her face. "What if he let us use his keyblades? We could take turns!" IF smiled at Compa. "That's actually not a bad idea Compa." said IF looking at Roxas. "Will we be a me to use them then?" said IF, Roxas gave another sigh. "Guys..you can hold them sure but as for fighting with them? That's not possible.." said Roxas shrugging his shoulders a little as he looked at all of them. Neptune blinked a few times as she kept her eyes on Roxas. "How would you know what we could do if you don't let us tryyy?" said Neptune in a whiney voice. Nepgear wasn't having it, she stomped her foot on the ground. "Then train us! If we can't summon them, train us!" said Nepgear repeating herself.

IF just sat there listening to them. Roxas finally caved in and nods. "Fine, I'll train you but I don't expect you to be able to summon them." said Roxas looking back at Nepgear who was smiling widely. Roxas gave a nervous laugh, rubbing the back of his head a bit. Compa put her hands on her hips looking around a little. "If we're all going to try and summon keyblades shouldn't we all go somewhere more roomy?" asked Compa. Histoire pointed up at the ceiling. "May I suggest you all go on the roof and practice there?" asked Histoire. "I'll put up a protective barrier to protect you all from these Heartless." Neptune put her hands behind her head, shrugging slightly. "That's not a bad idea Histy, we'll go there now.." said Neptune walking towards the elevator.

Nepgear, Roxas, IF, and Compa followed Neptune to the elevator. Nepgear pushed the up arrow button. "It won't take long for the elevator to get here." said Nepgear smiling. Roxas wanted to respond but his mind wandered to elsewhere, he nodded to her. Neptune stared at the ceiling, the sound of a 'ding' brought her back to reality. IF went on first, she was followed by Compa, Roxas, Nepgear and finally Neptune. Once they got on they took it to the rooftop and got out. The rooftop had cement flooring with gates going all around the edge of the building. There were also four benches perfectly lined up across from each other. Nepgear looked at everyone, raising her hand. "Who's going first?" asked Nepgear. Roxas looked at each of them, he tapped his chin. His eyes landed on Compa and smiled slyly. "I vote Compa should go first," said Roxas, opening his right hand summoning oath keeper.

Compa took a step back, showing all signs of nervousness. "W-W-What?!" asked Compa shaking her head. "Listen Roxas, I'm a nurse, not a fighter.." said Compa nodding. IF laughed at this. Nepgear giggled "You're kind of a fighter too Compa." said Nepgear. "Sure, go for it!" said Neptune smiling, giving her a thumbs up before she walked over to one of the benches and took a seat. IF looked at Compa, as nervous as the young nurse was, Compa still smiled. "Thanks Nep Nep!" said Compa. "Compa, give it your all." said IF following Neptune. "I will!" said Compa masking two fists in front of her. Nepgear was slightly upset she didn't get a chance to go first, maybe this way she could see how it was done before doing it. Nepgear only smiled and went to go sit down with them. Nepgear wondered if they were the same zodiac.

Roxas clenched Oath Keeper in his hand, he smiled warmly at Compa, she responded by giving a nervous smile as she approached him. Roxas opened his hand for her to grab Oath Keeper. "This here is my trusty Keyblade, Oath Keeper. You all will be using him today." said Roxas as Compa slowly reached out and grabbed his Keyblade. Roxas slowly move his hand back as she clenched it with her right hand. "Don't worry Roxas, I'll be sure to take good care of h-whoa!" screeched Compa as Oath Keeper hit the floor really hard, she clenched both of her hands around it. Roxas gave a nervous laugh while rubbing the back of his head. "Sorry, I forgot to tell you it's.. extremely heavy to use." said Roxas continuing to laugh nervously. Compa tried laughing back nervously. "I-Its okay Roxas." said Compa grunting, she bent down on her knees and lifted Oath Keeper off the ground. IF observed, seeing how Compa wielded Roxas keyblade. She gave a low gruff. IF cupped her hands around her mouth. "Compa, You can do it! Don't let that oversized key drag you down!" said IF. Neptune kicked her legs back and forth, not saying anything as she carefully analyzed the oversized key.

Compa bit her lower lip a little, she closed her eyes and concentrated as she held Oath Keeper. Compa knew IF were right, she clenched it tightly as she held Oath Keeper as she would her syring. Roxas kept his eyes focused on her. "Give it a quick swing Comps." said Roxas smiling as she held it. Compa nodded, trying her best not to talk. She wanted to save her strength, without further words, Compa swung Oath Keeper three times at an invisible foe. "Haa!" said Compa as she swung Oath Keeper vertically. "Kyah!" She swung Oath Keeper horizontally. Compa huffed and puffed, taking a short break before preparing to swing Oath Keeper a third time. "Ha-" she lost her footing and dropped Oath Keeper, Roxas quickly summoned Oath Keeper to him as Compa fell on the ground. IF, Neptune and Nepgear ran over to her. "Compa, are you okay?!' said IF bending down next to Compa. Compa opened her eyes weakly, flipping on her back breathing heavily. "H-how did I do?" asked Compa between breathes. IF smiled brushing Compa's hair out her face. "You did great.. you should rest." said IF. Neptune looked at Roxas as he gave a few light swings with Oath Keeper, he didn't appear to lose any stamina. "What was that?" asked Neptune tilting her head. "Nepgear carried your Keyblades to storage and she didn't get drained. So..why?" finished Neptune. Nepgear looked at Roxas wondering the same thing. "Yeah, why is that?" asked Nepgear running her right hand through her hair. Roxas stopped swinging Oath Keeper and looked at them. "She wasn't using it then. Don't think if you use my keyblades enough you'll be able to use them. It doesn't work that w-" said Roxas stopping.

"Blah blah Blah." said IF cutting him off getting up off the ground with Compa in her arms. "We don't give a damn about the rules. Just give me your fucking Keyblade!" said IF with fire being visible in her eyes, she carried Compa over to one of the benches, being sure to leaned her back against the gate for support. Roxas chuckled at her, clenching Oath Keeper in his hand. IF smiled at Compa, turning back to Roxas the fire fading from her eyes as she made her way to him, stopping six feet away. "Very well Iffy.." said Roxas pulling his hand back and tossed Oath Keeper in the air towards her. "Catch!" He finished.

**To be continued…. Also if you couldn't find William's page he's in my favorite Author's list. I hope this makes it easier for you all.**


	7. Keyblade training part 2

**Chapter 7: Keyblade training part 2**

"Blah blah Blah." said IF cutting him off getting up off the ground with Compa in her arms. "We don't give a damn about the rules. Just give me your fucking Keyblade!" said IF with fire being visible in her eyes, she carried Compa over to one of the benches, being sure to leaned her back against the gate for support. Roxas chuckled at her, clenching Oath Keeper in his hand. IF smiled at Compa, turning back to Roxas the fire fading from her eyes as she made her way to him, stopping six feet away. "Very well Iffy.." said Roxas pulling his hand back and tossed Oath Keeper in the air towards her. "Catch!" He finished.

IF stared at Oath Keeper as it flew directly at her, she stepped to the side, opening her hands and caught it. "Ha! See? This thing is n- whoa!" screeched IF, Oath Keeper had hit the ground extremely heavily even when she held the handle. "T-This damn Keyblade weights a ton! Holy shit!" said IF using both of her hands to lift Oath Keeper off the ground, into her own fighting stance. Roxas held his stomach as he laughed historically while shaking his head. "Iffy here you go talkin bout how you don't give a damn about the rules." Roxas let his stomach go, keeping his eyes fixated on IF as she held Oath Keeper. IF rolled her eyes at him out of annoyance. "You keep talking shit Roxas and I'll drive your keyblade right through your heart!" threatened IF.

Unlike Compa, IF charged at Roxas full speed, preparing to strike him down. "Hrrraaaa!" said IF releasing a battle cry, swinging one time at Roxas, he quickly dodged it and watched as IF came at him again but this time a little quicker than the last. Neptune jumped up out of her seat as she continued to observe IF carefully. Roxas chuckled and jumped back a little just as IF dropped Oath Keeper from her hands and shook her head, she panted heavily. "What..the hell.. Roxas?!" asked IF between breaths, Roxas put his hands in his pockets "What?" asked Roxas pretending to be clueless, he hid his smug smirk from her. IF tried to stand up but nearly fell forward, Roxas quickly grabbed her shoulders, his smug smirk he was hiding faded away, IF and Roxas locked eyes for a brief moment. He saw the persistenceness in her eyes.

IF allowed him to help keep her promoted up, she looked away in pure anger and slight hatred. Roxas licked his lips before speaking. "IF.." he began, she didn't turn to look at him, she kept looking in the opposite direction. "I know you want to be able to use my keyblade but it isn't easy, you saw Compa tried and failed right?" asked Roxas. IF huffed and slightly looked at him, nodding. "Yeah, I wanted to prove to her that it isn't as hard as it seems...but in the end it still drained my strength too huh?" asked IF laughing a little, the two were whispering so Neptune and Nepgear couldn't hear them. "Yeah, it did..but hey at least you were able to run with it. I'm sure your example will motivate your friends to find a better way to use it." said Roxas swinging her arm over his shoulder and carefully carried her over to her seat.

IF carefully sat down, Roxas helped lower her down on her seat. IF spoke low enough for him to hear. "They're your friends too you know.." said IF smiling at him, Roxas rubbed the back of his head and nods. "I suppose they are now huh?" said Roxas laughing as he backed away. Neptune who was sitting on her bench, constantly kept her eyes fixated on Roxas and IF, they seemed to be getting along well and she smiled to herself. "I'm glad they're actually getting along now." said Neptune standing up off her bench and started slowly approaching them,waving her hand to get their attention.

"Hey Roxas! Do you mind if I go neeext?" asked Neptune. Nepgear was currently talking with Compa about her experience with the Keyblade."Ge-ge it really does drain our energy.. how do you think we'll use it if it keeps doing that?" asked Compa looking at Nepgear with a worried look on her face, her strength had nearly fully returned. "Without it then Games Industry will.." said Compa not finishing her sentence. Nepgear looked at the nurse and smiled. "Compa don't you worry! If anyone can use the Keyblade it's Neptune!" said Nepgear cheerfully. Compa slowly smiled and nodded. "Yeah, and it's not because she's the main character either." said Compa giggling. Roxas opened his hand again thus summoning Oath Keeper back in his hands once again.

Neptune went over to the center of the rooftop, Roxas walked over to her as he swung Oath Keeper lightly. He held his hand out to her. "Here take it " said Roxas smiling sincerely, Neptune smiled back and quickly scooped Oath Keeper out his hand. She closed her eyes as she began focusing on the weapon she held, its structure, its color, its weight, everything. Neptune kept her eyes closed as she rested the tip of the Keyblade on the ground. She felt her energy beginning to slowly fade, finally she opened her eyes and started releasing multiple swings at an invisible enemy. Roxas continued observing her, smiling a bit. "Haaa!" yelled Neptune as she ran around while continuing to fight an invisible enemy. "It's over!" said Neptune preparing to deliver a final blow but stopped when Oath Keeper vanished from her hands and back to Roxas. Neptune panted heavily falling down on all fours, slightly smiling as sweat dripped from her forehead.

Roxas applauded her, resting Oath Keeper on the fence bed him. "Good job Neptune. You did it! You've successfully used Oath Keeper for five minutes." said Roxas as he went over to her and reached his hand to help her up. She grabbed it and got up off the ground. Nepgear mad her way over to them giggling. "Good job big sis! You might be able to summon your own Keyblade-" she stopped when Neptune shook her head no. "It's your turn now Nepgear, besides this training won't let us summon our own keyblades." said Neptune tiredly as she went to go sit down next to Compa. Roxas watched her as she went to sit down then turned his attention to Nepgear. "Gear," said Roxas handing Oath Keeper to her. "Its your turn now." Nepgear grabbed Oath Keeper, their hands touched for a brief moment but it was enough for moral support. "Yeah, I'll do my best too!" said Nepgear cheerfully while holding Oath Keeper as she would her own sword.

Roxas put his hands in his pockets, keeping his eyes on Nepgear, she gave three light swings in the air trying to test it dexterity, after adjusting to it she started lazily swinging at an invisible foe before stopping. Roxas blinked and kept his eyes on her. "What happened?" asked Roxas as he summoned Oath Keeper to his hand again then made it vanish. "Tired…" said Nepgear looking up at the night sky. "Don't have the energy to go on.." said Nepgear walking up to the elevator, IF, Compa and Neptune followed her. Roxas watched as the flsmall group got on the elevator and closed the doors. "Tired huh?" said Roxas to himself,pulling his hood over his head as the wind blew lightly. "Something about that doesn't seem right." he finished, he closed his eyes.

His mind wandered to a clock tower with a bright sunset and two figures who sat on both sides of him. The man to his right had red hair, emerald green eyes and an all black cloak on like his. The other were a girl. Roxas opened his eyes and made his way to the elevator. Thirty minutes later, Roxas found everyone, including himself going to bed, he slept lightly not really needing rest. His floor made a creaking sound whenever someone entered, he didn't open his eyes. He kept them shut as the unknown figure laid in bed with him, he felt them snuggle up to him, he figured it was a girl. "Goodnight...Roxas.." he recognized the voice as Nepgear. He didn't respond, he only gave a slight nod as he slept.

**Hehe I forgot to mention the reason Roxas talks in slang is because the person who rp as his oc Roxas Arc is Black, he umm talks that way alot. I hope you enjoyed itttt.**


	8. The Forest

**Chapter 8: The Forest**

Nepgear slept peacefully in a bed that wasn't hers. She opened her eyes slowly lifting her head up and looked around the room, she noticed she was in Roxas' room, her eyes landed on the bed, seeing Roxas had still been sleeping on his back and her hands rested on his chest. "What the goodness.. I must have fallen asleep in here last night...maybe we cuddled?" she asked herself as she got out of bed, noticing her left shoulder strap had slipped down her arm a little, she quickly pulled it up and got out of bed. Nepgear silently left his room, closing the door behind her. "Phew" she sighed relieved "I thought I would have woken him up or something.." she turned around to see Neptune frozen in place, she had her spoon up to her mouth and her lucius Nep pudding in the other. "N-Nepgear..!" said Neptune stuck in mid action, Nepgear had a look of confusion on her face.

Roxas had just woken up twenty minutes after Nepgear had woken up, he held his pillow in his arms as if he was holding someone. He took his pillow, slinging it behind his head with his right arm. "Gear musta got up before I did." said Roxas getting out his bed, he opened his door to see it was quiet, he took this chance to go take a shower. After he finished showering he got dressed again in his all black attire once more, he came out of the bathroom and walked to the kitchen where he saw Compa making pancakes. "Good morning Roxas!" she said cheerfully as she took the pancakes out the four pans that had been cooking and sat them on four plates with eggs and sausages and bacon. Roxas held his head when he smelled the pork meat cooking, the smell slightly made him feel sick.

"Mornin Comps." said Roxas walking over to the fridge grabbing an apple. "How did you sleep Roxas? Good I hope, seeing as you didn't sleep alone last night." she added. Roxas took a bite out his apple, chewing it thoroughly before swallowing it. "What are you hinting at Comps?" he asked her. Compa laughed a little nervously and responds "Nothing Rox, I'm definitely not hinting the fact you and Gege slept in the same room last night." Roxas had a look of confusion on his face for a bit. "Compa nothing even happened." said Roxas as he watched as She grabbed her plate she quickly turned to leave just as Histoire's voice came from the living room. "Guys, I need you all to come here." said Histoire. Roxas and Compa exchanged glances before making their way to the living room, when they got there IF, Neptune, and Nepgear were already there.

IF had been checking her ammo supply in her guns before locking it back. Neptune had her hands behind her head, she stole glances at Roxas and Nepgear whenever she could, Nepgear who hadn't said anything nor did she pay him any attention. Compa sensed the awkward suspicion going on in the room. "Did something happen?" asked Compa, Histoire came floating in the center of the group, nods. "it has, see..monsters been spotted in the forest, judging from their description it's a heartless. The dungeon was a big win for us and now we need to start clearing the rest of our nation of them." said Histoire turning to look at Neptune, who was listening. "So…" said Compa looking at everyone in the room. "You want us all to go there together?" She asked.

Nepgear continued to stay quiet for awhile and just when she was about to speak, Histoire transported them to the beginning of Planeptune's Forest as if answering her question with a yes. IF turned to Neptune and Nepgear, she saw they had transformed into Purple Heart and Purple Sister once again and they summoned their swords. Compa had sink Ned her oversized syringe, IF had pulled her guns out as well just as Roxas summoned Oath Keeper and Oblivion in his hands again. "So what's the plan?" asked Roxas, Purple Heart hovered off the ground for a bit then she went over the trees and landed beside them. "The Forest is where most monster sightings are happening at lately, we kill them and we can go back home." said Purple Heart with a reassuring nod.

Purple Sister turned to Purple Heart, she didn't say anything yet. Her mind was busy traveling elsewhere, IF saw the unfocus in her eyes. "That sounds good to me." said IF following after Purple Heart. Compa looked at Roxas, he was stretching his arms as he waited. "Gege, I don't know what's wrong but we need you to focus," said Compa following Purple Heart and IF "isn't that right Roxas?" she added. Roxas laughed a little, then rubbed his right cheek with his left index finger. "Gear, is everything okay?" he asked her. Purple Sister looked at Roxas and gave a slight nod. "I'm fine...my mind is just wandering right now.." said Purple Sister "Roxas, what do you think of me?" she added. Roxas was taken back by this question, his eyes darted upwards at the sky for a bit before looking at her. "I think you're a pretty cool person, but right now I need for you to focus on the task at hand." said Roxas following after the group with Purple Sister close by him.

The trees blew lightly in the wind, the group moved one after the other, each of them stepping in grass, leaving their own trail of footprints behind them. Purple Heart led them with her hand on her gun, she stopped in her tracks, raising her hand in the air, making a fist, the group halted. She firmly held her gun in both hands and quickly turned ninth degrees to her right and fired three shots at a tall patch of grass that had been moving. For a moment here was nothing and a bunny heartless had jumped out from it with its arms outstretched. "Fire!" shouted IF quickly firing four bullets at the Heartless Bunny, the bunny quickly landed on its feet and dodges the bullets, letting out a loud screech causing even more monsters to appear, even slimes. "What the hell, girls lookout for the slimes!" said Purple Heart shooting the slimes, Purple Sister shot at the slimes continuously. "I'll cover you Purple Heart!, You guys can just focus on the Heartless Bunnies!" said Purple Sister floating off the ground as well. "Roger that, let's move guys." said Roxas turning his head to his right and sliced four Heartless Bunnies out the air.

The battled continued for several hours, when they finished everyone took a break. "Awe man, I'm beat!" said Compa dropping her syringe, IF kewot her guns in her hands, carefully looked around the forest. "Go ahead and take five Compa, I'll keep you covered." said IF, Compa nodded and sat down on the grass. Purple Heart stayed hovering over the trees in the forest. Purple Sister did a quick lap around the forest and landed nerdy to Roxas just as Purple Heart landed. "Anything?" asked Roxas. "Not on my end, no." said Purple Heart. "There wasn't anything on my end either. It seems we cleared up the forest of monsters." said Purple Sister. Histoire's voice came in the comlinks again "Sorry guys, but I need you all to hurry up to the town! There's been twice the amount of monsters spotted there." said Histoire cutting her link off. Purple Heart looked at the group amd me then back to the town, Compa was close behind them all.

**See you all in the next exciting chapter**!


	9. The Town

Chapter 9: The Town

Purple Sister looked at Roxas who seemed to be looking around for the town. IF and Compa waited side by side, but the patiently waiting to see what they were going to do next. Purple Heart looked at Purple Sister giving a quick blink. "Okay, were going to hear out to the town." said Purple Heart looking at them. "I don't want to see anyone crying, saying they need a break. We must push on!" said Purple Heart taking off towards the town, Purple Sister didn't look in Roxas way "Right behind you sister." said Purple Sister. Roxas looked at IF and Compa, the three ran on foot behind them to the town. Purple Sister and Purple Heart had waited for them at the entrance to town, Purple Sister landed and quickly ran over to Roxas. "Hey, we got slimes attacking the city, we need for you and Compa to save the citizens while we'll take care of the slimes." said Purple Sister, Roxas looked at Purple Sister with his right eyebrow raised and nods. "Right." said Roxas.

Roxas watched as Compa walked over to them, she smiled warmly with her syringe in her hands. "You know, I'm sure Roxas could be more useful in battle with you guys, Purple Sister. Me and Iffy will save the people!" said Compa lightly raising her syringe in the air, Purple Sister looked at Compa and nods. "Fine, as long as we get it done.." said Purple Sister walking over to Purple Heart with Roxas close by her. IF walked over to Compa with a puzzled expression on her face as she held her guns in each hand. "why do I get the feeling you're up to something." said IF as she reached over and patted Compa's head. Compa giggled a little as she pointed to Planeptune's south downtown area. "We have to secure the people while they fight off the slimes." said Compa as she started jogging in that direction. IF followed suite with a light sigh "You pick the strangest routes for us to take you know." said IF shooting a slime out the sky as it jumped over Compa.

Roxas was slicing through slimes with ease as he followed behind Purple Sister, they had got back to back as they began taking down slimes with ease but there were just so many. "Where did Purple Heart go?" asked Roxas as he blocked an incoming slime attack then slashed at the slime, killing it. "She told us to fight them off for as long as we can so where is she?" asked Roxas taking a few steps forth, entering a daze of slashing and dodging attacks. Purple Sister had been firing her gun non stop at the horde of Dogoos. "She'll be here, just you wait and see." said Purple Sister shooting a few Dogoos off Roxas' rear side. Roxas continued slashing away seeing he needed to get faster and faster so he did. Purple Sister was able to shoot a couple of them down who managed to escape Roxas' tornado of death. When he finished Purple Sister smiled sweetly at him, she walked over to him and kisses his cheek. "Nice work Roxas." said Purple Sister, for a moment all her worries about what would happen when they were done here had went away.

Purple Heart had just left Purple Sister and Roxas to fend off against at least two hundred Dogoos on their own. She regretted it as she soared through the sky but realized they'd be fine. Purple Sister is a Cpu as well after all. Purple Heart looked around the center of town to see hoards of Dogoos continuing to come. "That's it!" said Purple Heart aiming her gun at the mob of Dogoos, she breathed lightly as she began charging me her attacks and fired it at the mob of dogoos. At first nothing happened and all of a sudden the Dogoos had started dying, she knew she was basically making them extinct but it was a price she was willing to pay to such foul creatures. Purple Heart pushed the com-link in her ear. "Purple Sister, the mob is down, you guys just have to take out the remaining monsters there." said Purple Heart flying off the ground, back to them. A figure came from around the corner when she left, this figure looked exactly like Neptune except she stood at 5'3', her hair were midnight purple with a blue hue to it, and her eyes were midnight purple as well.

IF and Compa both had came down an unusual side of town, and with almost all the stores were boarded up, you could hear two girls screaming in the distance. "What was that?" asked Compa as they stopped in the center with a bakery to their left and a clothes store to their right. "It sounds like-" "Ahhh!" said unknown voices screaming again. "Itd this way!" said IF taking off full speed with Compa on her heels, they kept running until they stopped at a library. "I don't like the way this looks Iffy.." said Compa pushing the library doors open a little to see two girls standing on a book shelf and st least forty Dogoos were in the room. IF quickly pulled Compa back "Okay look, here's what were gonna do Compa I'm gonna get their attention and run away that should give you enough time to get the girls." said IF checking her ammo clip. Compa nodded and smiles "Okay Iffy!" said Compa moving to the right side of the door as IF we're on the left.

IF pushed the doors opened and fired all twenty bullets at the Dogoos. "Come and get me you slimey bastards!" said IF running in the opposite direction of Compa, Compa waited for a second before the other twenty slimes hsd chased after IF. "Be careful Iffy.." said Compa as she ran in the library to see the girls and smiles. "Hi, you two cam get down now." said Compa, the girls hesitated a little before getting down. "What's your name?" one of the girls asked. "Compa! Hehe" said Compa grabbing the girls hands. "Ms..Compa." said the other girl. Compa giggled and bends down next to them "Let's get you two somewhere safe!" said Compa Cheerfully, she turned around to see five Dogoos block the exit. "Oh boy.." said Compa pulling out her syringe and charged them, the girls stayed close by her.

IF continued running away from the library, jumping off one of the buildings and the Dogoos followed suite. IF quickly tossed her guns in the air and pulled out two new clips, catching her guns she quickly landed on the ground and ran throwing her empty cartridges at the Dogoos blowing up ten of them. She reloaded and made a left continuing to run and stopped at the end of the alley. "Damn…," said IF looking at the advancing five slimes, she bit her lower amd shot her bullets rapidly at them. "Haaa!" she let out her battle cry managing to hit four but the fifth one dodged her bullets snd knocked her to the ground. "Ow.." she groaned opening her eyes to see the Dogoos launch an attack at her. "Gah?!" she started pulling the slime off her but it was useless due to its regeneration ability. "Damn...this isn't good.." said IF, she knew something would happen if it got closer to her but suddenly it turned into disappeared. "Huh,?" said a shocked IF she saw a female figure run off. "Neptune..,?" she said confused but up when she heard the girls scream again. "Shit! Hang on Compa!" said IF grabbing her guns and running in her direction.

Compa had been carrying two kids in her arms as she ran down the street from five Dogoos, the kids she held looked terrified as the slimes chased after the three females at a rapid rate. Compa made a right along the grey pavement, the houses had few smoke coming from them as she ran down the alley. "Run , Run!" said the girl in her left arm who wore all white with a bandaid on her arm, the girl stood at 2'7', she had brown hair with blue eyes, she was light skinned, and in the other arm was a girl who wore all yellow with two blonde pigtails in her hair with brown eyes and she was dark skin. "Please dont let them get us!" said the other girl. "Dont worry I wo-" Compa was cut off when she had tripped, quickly thinking she fell on her back allowing the little girls not to sustain any injuries from the fall. Compa's vision were blurry, she saw the girls shake her desperately trying to get her up. Compa sat up just as one of the five Dogoos jumped at them, the girls screamed loudly, soon after five bullets hit the Dogoos killing them.

Compa looked to her savior to see it was IF. "I-Iffy" said a very dazed yet pleased Compa. IF quickly helped Compa to her feet. "Hang in there Compa, you're going to be okay, as for you two follow me." said IF making a right in the alley leading to another path. Purple Sister and Roxas had managed to finish killing off any remaining slimes that were on their sight or any they've come across. "I think that's all of them." said Roxas as he put his keyblades away. Purple Sister had licked her lips a little as she walked side by side with Roxas to meet up with the others. "Yeah, it looks like big sis had managed to stop the mob from coming after all." said Purple Sister looking at Roxas, he only nodded in agreement with her. "Hey uh.." said Roxas looking over at her as they walked. Purple Sister looked at him, smiling warmly as she tilted her head a little. "Yes Roxas?" she asked him. "You kissed my cheek..so does that mean you and I a-" he was cut off by Histoire's voice coming through the com-links "Guys, we have enemies approaching the boarder! Get there and stop them." said Histoire going offline.

Purple Heart had landed by IF and an injured Compa who laid down on a bench with a bandaid around her head. A few moments after Roxas and Purple Sister came walking up to them. "What happen to her?" asked Roxas as he pointed at Compa, IF sighed, dropping her guns to the floor. "Dogoos came out of my where and chased us, we got split up...she fell and hit her head pretty hard.." said IF. Purple Sister gasped as she looked at Compa who gently hit IF's shoulder. "Its not your fault Iffy, I was the one who charged in there to get those kids." said Compa as she laughed a little but winced in pain. Purple Heart tapped her chinna little as she thought on it. "Iffy, I'll need you to stay here and keep an eye on Compa." said Purple Heart, IF nodded "Yeah, you got it.." said IF looking at Compa with worry. Purple Sister looked at Purple Heart who crossed her arms. "It'll be our job to stop them from crossing the boarder won't it?" asked Purple Sister, Roxas nodded as he re-summoned his keyblades. "It seems so.* said Roxas. Purple Heart nodded in agreement. "Yes, it will. Roxas, Purple Sister, let's go!" said Purple Heart as she grabbed Roxas by his hips and took off to the sky with Purple Sister close behind her.

Hehe see you all next timeeeee, and sorry but this one bad to focus on IF and Compa a bit more.

Special thanks to Fanfiction Author: "Future Neptune"! I want to thank her for letting me do a mini crossover with her oc version of Neptune. Please go check out her books!


	10. Boarderline

**I'm back guys! In case you're all wondering, Future Neptune aka the author of Neptune's Slime Adventure have done multiple crossovers, hint the cameo event in her book and her Slime Heart in mines. Stay tuned f you want more cameos of Slime Heart here!**

**Chapter 10: Boarderline**

Compa continued laying down on the bench, watching as Purple Heart, Roxas and Purple Sister had flown away in the distance. "Good...luck.." said Compa weakly closing her eyes. IF watched as they flew away, waving rapidly. "Be safe you guys! Come back soon!" said IF continuing to wave, she was soon joined by a few citizens as they saved and cheered them off. Purple Sister flew side by side her sister, lists int as she heard the people cheer them off, she giggled looking at Purple Heart "I see they're expecting great things." said Purple Sister as they flew, "We'll hold onto their hope then." said Purple Heart "let's land." She finished. Roxas widened his eyes a bit, holding onto Purple Heart's hands s bit "Wait what? Ni-" he was cut off by Purple Heart dashing tongue ground being sure she cut him off as they landed.

The boarder line had a white pine drawn on the light rocky pavement, there weren't any grass not trees nearby. Purple Sister held her sword in her hand, carefully looking to be left being sure no enemies were there. "I don't see anything over here.." said Purple Sister a bit softly, Purple Heart had let Roxas go as he quickly pulled away from her, pointing and shaking his head. "Aye my nigga that shit ain't cool, don't ever do that again." said Roxas trying to find his cool, Purple Heart shook her head laughing a bitnss she looked right being sure no enemies were around. "Oh please you'll be fine Roxas, I don't see anything over here either." said Purple Heart. Roxas re- summoned his keyblades again staring straight ahead "I don't see anyth-" he was cut off by rumbling coming from the ground. "...Wat da fuck was dat.?!" said Roxas. Purple Heart and Purple Sister both stared ahead as a head then a body came out the ground of the rocky terrain. "Golems!" shouted Purple Sister.

Purple Heart readied her sword with both hands while squinting her eyes a little. "One...two...three..four...five.." said Purple Heart counting the group of Golems as they came rushing towards them in a large group, she widened her eyes with a loud gasp. Purple Sister heard this and looked at her. "What? Should we retreat?" She asked worriedly looking back at the group as they came closer, only three hundred meters divided them. "No, I forgot to turn off my PS4, I was playing Let It Die before I came to get you this morning! " She gritted her teeth, narrowing her eyes angrily at the Golems as they passed the one hundred and fifty meter distance. "Dammit, my men are probably dead..!" Roxas had done an anime sweat drop, quickly glancing at them both. "Aye, Purple Heart right? You funny and all but yo ass ain't exactly helpin a nigga call da fuck down!" shouted Roxas, Purple Sister laughed when she heard this. "Wow, we're about to fight Golems and all you two can do is bicker." said Purple Sister.

Roxas shook his head, gripping his keyblades tightly before running in head first with the tips being dragged against the ground, the first Golem saw him coming and swung at him in the attempt to hit him, it connected but Roxas managed to block the attack with his keyblades then pushed off the Golem using Oblivion to cut it's arm off, the Golem let out a dry help and swung its other arm, Roxas jumped in the air, quickly decapitating it. The Golem's head flew across the terrain and its body hit the floor breaking into a pile of rocks. Roxas landed on the ground with his hood falling oj his back after him, Purple Sister stared in awe at him. She hadn't realized he'd adapter so quickly to dealing with monsters. Purple Heart smirked when she saw this, glancing at Purple Sister and put her hand on her shoulder. "He's good, yes but he'll only last so long on his own, let's help him out." said Purple Heart dashing towards the fight.

Purple Sister blinked after she came back to reality and dashed in after Purple Heart, both of them slashing separate Golems, quickly making short work of them. She glanced over to see how Roxas was doing, out of everything he seemed fine, a Golem attacked him from behind but he flew up in the air, gliding along the battlefield slashing at their legs she noticed the longer he flew the lower he got to the ground and finally he landed and turned around shooting flames out his keyblades burning the Golems. Purple Sister quickly blocked an attack from another Golem, slashing right through its chest as it instantly fell to a pile of rocks, she pulled her sword out and dashed towards her next victim, the Golem reached out to grab her but Purple Sister had flew in circles around it's arm ss she closed the two between them decapitating the Golem. She looked up as a few boulders ere being through at her, she dodged them easily without much effort.

Purple Heart continued slashing down the Golems effortlessly then stops when she took notice of eight Golems surrounding her. "You…" said Purple Heart looking at them. "You're the reason I couldn't go home and finish my game..!" She snarled her teeth. "Grrrrr" "Grrreeeewwww" went the Golems as four boulders off the ground. "Is that what you want to do them? Fine have it your way!" Purple Heart quickly slashed at each of them as rocks were being thrown at her. " What the goodness?! Why are they throwing their fallen comrades bodies at me?!" asked Nepgear as she quickly switched to her sword once more and started slashing each boulder out the sky, there were dust everywhere, she glanced back to see Roxas shooting fire and ice out his keyblades which he called "Firaga" and "Blizzard". Purple Sister then glanced over as she saw Purple Heart follow his chain of command by wiping out the remaining Golems. Once the dust cleared Roxas seemed to have been worn out even Purple Heart were a bit drained for that matter.

Purple Heart landed next to Roxas and Purple Sister lightly gasping for breath. "I think we earned a breather." She said giving a weak laugh. "Goodness you two did well!-" said Purple Sister being cut off by the ground rumbling, black shadows slithered along the ground and to the fallen Golems covering them briefly in darkness, soon the Golems we're back up again except they were pure black with yellow eyes, known as "Heartless Golems" Roxas tried to stand but kneeled down as he watched, Purple Heart readied her sword gritted her teeth a little. "Damn.." she said lowly "Purple Sister, we'll have to protect Roxas..!" Purple Sister nodded "Okay big sis!" Eh replied eagerly, just then they heard footsteps behind them. They all turned around to see a girl who stood at 5'7' with red shorts on, a white shirt with brown medium length sleeves.

White socks and black shoes. The girl had red hair and blue eyes with red gloves, it was none other than Falcom. "You guys look like you're having all the fun, let me in on it too, okay?" said Falcom smiling as she punched her fists together Purple Sister sighed in relief "Falcom, how did you know we would be here?" asked Purple Sister pointing at her, gesturing her hand around. Falcom smiled softly at Purple Sister "Histoire told me where you guys would be here, and here i am." Purple Heart put her hands on her hips. "Well you came at the right time, Roxas is too tired to move, do you think you can stay here with him until he recovers?" asked Purple Heart glancing at Roxas who had let Oath Keeper and Oblivion disappear. Falcom glanced at Roxas then back to Purple Heart.

"Very well, I'll protect the boarder line, you two can go on ahead." said Falcom, Purple Sister and Purple Heart both took off to the sky once again, going to the outskirts. Roxas stood up a little looking at Falcom. "Why..ugh are you..?" asked Roxas crouching down again, Falcom reached in her pocket pulling out a bottle with a red substance in it. "You're too to to fight, but drink this you can help me fight the next wave off." said Falcom tossing him the potion, Roxas caught it and opened it drinking it when he finished it, light red fire sparks goes off him briefly and his strength was back. Roxas got up looking at his hands and re-summoned his Keyblades. "Thanks now let's take out the trash." said Roxas rushing towards them, Falcom close by him saying "I can't wait to see those in action!"

Purple Sister glanced back as she snd Purple Heart flown away from the boarder land, she saw Roxas stand up again. "You seem distracted, Little Sister. What's troubling you?" asked Purple Heart looking at her as they flew side by side. "Huh?" said Purple Sister looking back at her, laughing a bit nervously. "I'm fine Big Sister, I'm just worried about Roxas is all." she finished, Purple Heart rolled her eyes a bit playfully lightly elbowing her in the side. "That boy have been on your mind since he got here with us." said Purple Heart looking forward again as she squinted her eyes staring at the ground as they flew over it. "Well..maybe he has but that's just me being worried for him you know?" said Purple Sister. Purple Heart good her eyes smiling slyly "I understand, Nepgear but for what it's worth I've grown fund of you and Roxas's relationship." said Purple Heart flying a bit faster. Purple Sister blushed brightly quickly shaking her head. "Neptune, it's not what you think!" she called out after her speeding up as well.

**Well that's all for now. See you next time!**


	11. The Outskirts

**Hello again! Hehe sorry for not posting anything in February, I have been busy with school. But I'll make it up to you by making a second Chapter somewhere this month! And in the next chapter will be the second star of "Neptune's Slime Adventure" Slime Heart cameo! Hehe be sure to check that book out! On with the story.**

**Chapter 11: Outskirts**

Purple Sister flew after Purple Heart in a steady pace as she explained once again. "Neptune it's not what you think!" said Purple Sister in a bit of a nervous voice tone as she looked at her sister. Purple Heart only laughed at how silly her sister was acting over something as small as this. "Calm down, Nepgear. It's fine either way." said Purple Heart looking down at the ground ahead of them spotting a gray rocky surface unlike the last one this one had a few holes in the ground that shot out hot heat. "Purple Sister, the time for playing is over now. Look alive." said Purple Heart as she landed on the ground swiftly, Purple Sister only nodded and followed Purple Heart as she landed on the ground. The first thing they noticed other than the terrain was it was a bit more foggy out here due to the hot steam coming from the ground. "It'll be easy for an enemy to sneak up on us.." said Purple Heart summoning her sword, Purple Sister summoned hers as well followed with a "You're right about that. I'll be sure to stay sharp." said Purple Sister.

Three minutes before they landed. Purple Sister had flown side by side with Purple Heart, quickly giving her a surprise push which somewhat moved the older sibling back from her. "C-Come on I said it wasn't like thaaaat!" said Purple Sister pouting. Purple Heart turned her head to face Purple Sister, taking notice of the look of embarrassment on her face then faced forward. "Even if it wasn't like that I just wanted you to know that." said Purple Heart smiling from ear to ear, Purple Sister shot a look of slight confusion mixed with even more embarrassment but before she could say anything they had landed in the outskirts. Back to current time. Purple Heart had looked to her left, slightly to the right as she walked in the foggy terrain with Purple Sister close by her, neither of them spoke to each other as they stayed focused on the task at hand. "...Big s-" just as she was about to finish her sentence, footsteps rapidly began approaching them from all sides.

"Little sister, now's not the time for talking!" said Purple Heart turning her sword towards Purple Sister quickly dashing past her and stabbing the mist. 'shink!' was the sound it made as her sword struck it's opponent. Purple Sister watched as the enemy on the end of the sword was in fact invisible, she wondered if this was another Heartless Roxas mentioned earlier. "Right!" said Purple Sister as footsteps approached them more she closed her eyes for a brief second then instantly reopened them, striking her opponent down, there was a mild shriek from the unknown monster. Purple Sister tossed the body aside from her sword and ran a bit further out from Purple Heart as she fought with all her strength to try and take out as many monsters as she possibly could. 'faster..' she thought to herself as she fiercely fought the invisible enemy more 'faster.. i must be..faster!' She gritted her teeth and jumped back a few times and rushed the enemy again but was soon stopped by Purple Heart's blade causing her to instantly block the attack.

A few moments before, Purple Heart was fighting her enemies at a normal pace being sure to make deep and quick cuts on them as she fought not wanting to waste her strength. "Hmph..too easy." she said. "Sister how are you-" she stopped talking when she sensed an unknown rage building up in her sister and it was causing her to fight with everything she had. "Oh no..if she gets lost in trying to end this quickly she'll be…" said Purple Heart shaking her head as she launched herself through the fog directly at Purple Sister ready to blow her back. Purple Sister blinked as she stared at Purple Heart who stood before her. "Big sis? Why're you attacking me?" asked Purple Sister a bit confused. Purple Heart smiled sweetly sticking her tongue out and striked down an opponent as they tried to sneak up on them. "I wanted to make sure you were okay, try not to get too obsessed with fighting these weaklings at full power okay?" said Purple Heart walking away into the fog again. Purple Sister smiled seeing as her desire to fight faster had went away. "Yeah, you're right. I'll take my time hehe." said Purple Sister as she calmly started taking down the invisible enemies again.

A couple minutes passed, Purple Heart and Purple Sister were starting to get drained from the endless waves of fighting invisible enemies. The foes however noticed this and decided to increase their attacking speed even more in hopes of tiring them out. Purple Heart breathed heavily as she and Purple Sister both blocked the on coming attacks thus trying to hit them back. "Purple Sister stay on guard, we shouldn't exhaust ourselves too much now." said Purple Heart switching to a more defensive stance. Purple Sister trained her eye on Neptune for a bit before switching to an equal stance. "Yes, you're absolutely right Big sis." said Purple Sister slicing down an enemy as they approached her from the rear. Purple Heart made quick, short cuts through the invisible enemies, the only way she knew where they were coming from is because she sensed which direction they were trying to attack her from.

Roxas rushed head in towards the Golems with Falcom rushing in the opposite direction of where he was heading. "Haa!" he yelled as he struck his Keyblade being dove in it's chest. The Dark Golem let out a menacing cry before cracking up like stone and vanishing into darkness. Roxas quickly dashed to his right as Falcom came soaring from above slicing down two Golems with somewhat ease. Roxas saw this and stood up, holding his keyblades by his sides, applauding her. "Well, it seems you more than capable of fightin." said Roxas glancing around seeing as there weren't anymore Golems. "Yeah." said Falcom putting her hands on her hips. "Of course i can fight, it's a requirement if you want to venture outside the safety of your hometown." said Falcom "Although, I must admit you do seem more than capable of protecting yourself too." she added. Roxas raised his right eyebrow in question, shrugging his shoulders with a loud sigh "What does that even mean?" he asked, Falcom studied the boy's face and only laughed half heartedly "Nevermind, forget I said anything, okay?" she told him.

Falcom brushed her hair behind her left ear keeping her eyes fixated on Roxas "Hey Roxas, uhhh where are you from exactly?" she asked with her head tilted to the left as she made the cutest clueless face as possible. Roxas caught onto her look, allowing his eyes to drift to the far left corner then the right and finally back to her. "Well it's pretty obvious where i'm from right?" said Roxas laughing nervously. Falcom squinted her eyes a little "You're from Planeptune, of course. You have that same care-free persona as Neptune." said Falcom causing Roxas to shake his head. A bullet flew past their heads, they both looked back to see the bullets had hit four newly resurrected Golems. "What the-" said Roxas being cut off as IF and Compa ran past them. "Roxas, stop wasting time talking and go help Neptune and Nepgear! They're bound to need reinforcements if there's more Golems up ahead." said IF killing some more Golems. Compa dashed to her right, stabbing the Golem in the knees, it fell to the ground and she poked it in the eye causing it to turn into darkness and release its Heart.

"I'll go too, Roxas! IF stay here and help Falcom!" said Compa taking off in the direction of the outskirts. Falcom gave a slight pout to them. "Oh darn our conversation came to an end." said Falcom taking two steps back from Roxas with a playful wink. "Don't worry we'll talk more later!' said Falcom going to join IF in the fight. "Right.." said Roxas summoning Oath Keeper and Oblivion in his hands again and took off full speed after Compa being sure to look back at Falcom and If, they both flashed him reassuring smiles as they dodged and countered attacks. "They'll be fine." said Compa running beside him with a closed eye smile. "You just need to believe in them!" she finished. "Yeah.." said Roxas returning the warm smile. 'I'll try to have a little faith in them." said Roxas turning to look forward as they ran. Compa kept smiling as she ran along beside him. 'He says that but everyone can see how worried he is for their safety, especially hers.' said Compa thinking to herself.

**How was it? Did I master the back and forth action between certain points in the book?! hehe. See you all next time for the lovely 12th Chapter! I'm sorry to tell you all this on such a short notice but the Planeptune Saga is certainly coming to an end,soon. Don't worry! It doesn't mean this will be my last book, I certainly plan on making another installment before NHV1 reach it's conclusion. Hehe!**


	12. Boss Fight part 1

**Sorry for not uploading in a while I had seven drafts for this chapter and wasn't sure which ending to go with ehehe. I'm back now! So let's get to work.**

Chapter 12: Boss Fight

Roxas and Compa continued running side by side being sure to slash down any Heartless or monster that got in their way. "They just keep comin, don't they?" said Roxas as he jumped off a medium sized boulder into a crowd of Heartless, they all turned to him, but he quickly defeated them before they could react. Compa ran past him, glancing back with a slight smile on her face. "You should save your strength Roxas, you'll need it." said Compa facing forward again, Roxas ran after her being able to catch up he chuckled lightly. "Trust me Comps, I ain't wastin no strength at all." said Roxas looking at her, she looked back and smiled sweetly. Compa and Roxas both crossed in front of each other a few times slashing Heartless out their way as she jumped over him, and attacked the monsters running up to him. Roxas glanced over at Compa once more, she was smiling brightly, she wasn't scared or anything, he wondered if she even enjoyed it.

Falcom panted softly as she continued slashing through the Heartless Golems, they didn't die, they mostly took some damage, fell apart and reformed as if being resurrected from the dead. "These guys just don't know when to quit!" said Falcom rushing towards them slashing left and right at them, they died and came back but before they could Falcom came charging in next attacking her wave. "We'll just have to slow them down for a bit is all, the others will handle the rest." said IF continuing to shoot at the Heartless Golems. Falcom regained her breath some and started up her onslaught on the Golems again. IF looked around carefully a feeling of sheer panic washed over her briefly, she tried to control her breathing from all the fighting she had done she felt like her legs weighed a hundred pounds with weights on them and everything. Falcom rushed through the field grinning slightly as she fought, not taking notice in IF's stunned mode.

Purple Heart gritting her teeth as she blocked an attack from another invisible foe. "Hiyah!" said Purple Heart knocking the enemy back and attempting to slash it down. "Big sis watch out!" said Purple Sister quickly knocking another foe back from behind Purple Heart, "Good eye, if only we could find a way to see these bastards then we'd definitely have the upper hand." Said Purple Heart pressing her back against Purple Sister's back. "You're right.." said Purple Sister glancing around, feeling the presence of the foes but still unable to see them, her eyes darted over to the sand and around the same for a bit and finally over to a water tower a few meters away from them. She smiled slyly when she figured out what to do. "Hey Purple Heart, I have an idea." Purple Heart turned her head slightly in her sister's direction. "Please by all means share it with me. Especially if it means we get to get this over with as soon as possible." Said Purple Heart sternly. Purple Sister was slightly moved by her Sister's words of dedication. "Big sis…-" Purple Heart quickly cut her off "Especially if it means I can get back to playing Let It Die..or even Jump Force afterwards. I will do this… for my love I have for games…and pudding!" she said the last part a bit lowly.

Roxas and Compa both were resting their backs against the wall with their weapons next to them, both too exhausted to move. "Geez, it took us a while but we're half way there, and look we even cleared the area..*pants*" said Compa reaching up weakly adjusting her headband on her head Roxas' mouth were agape as he tried sucking in that sweet chilly air to steady his breathing. "*wheez* Yea...we definite done a good job *wheez* What do you say we just rest here for a few minutes, and then we'll go help Purple Heart and Purple Sister out?' He asked her. Compa continued breathing heavily giggling between breaths giving a thumbs up to him. "S-Suure but we'll have to pick up the pace afterwards Roxie" she giggled at her own joke for a bit. Roxas had blinked slowly he turned his attention to her, staring without saying much. "Wait what did you just call me?' he asked her. Compa kicked her feet out a little laughing slightly. "I called you Roxie! Since you call me Comps, I only see it's fitting I return the favor.' said Compa. Roxas shook his head deciding to leave it at that. He stared at the ground for a bit before he looked up in the sky, a bit further out the clouds were turning purple-ish black.

IF had shook her head staring up at the sky from where they were, it didn't take them long to finish up with their fight as well. "It looks like we managed to stop them at last huh?" asked Falcom putting her weapons away, taking a deep breath. "What do you saaayyyy…' Falcom's voice trailed off as she too spotted the purple-ish black sky. "IF, what is that? It's surely not night time is it?" asked Falcom not taking her eyes off the sky. "No, it's not...I have a bad feeling about this..let's go catch up to Roxas and Compa. They should be nearly there now." said IF mustering her strength and started running in the direction where Compa and Roxas were. Falcom gave a soft sigh with her hands on her hips and her eyes closed. "Fine, I'm coming too!" said Falcom running after IF. IF had her eyes kept on the sky as they ran, after what seemed like hours was only several minutes. If and Falcom both noticed there weren't any Heartless or Monsters in sight. "It looks like they finished up too!" said Falcom a sshe ran beside IF who only kept her eyes focused ahead of her. "Yeah, It looks like it." said IF slightly looking at some foot prints going the same way they were heading.

Purple Sister glanced bac at Purple Heart who waited to hear her plan. "Allright Neptune, here's what we're going to do." said Purple Sister glancing back towards the water tower. "I'm going to make a run for that water tower over there, in the meantime I'm going to need you to kick up as much sand as possible." said Purple Sister, without much warning she broke off from Purple Heart dashing straight for the water tower. Purple Heart gave a thumbs up when she noticed Purple Sister taking off. "Allright then, it's my turn!" said Purple Heart flying in a circle around the enemies being sure to dodge their invisible attacks she felt coming. "Sorry but you won't be stopping me this time." said Purple Heart speeding up even more causing a sand storm to form, capturing the remaining enemies inside it. Purple Sister had dodged, slashed and fought her way to the water tower :Here goes…" said Purple Sister flying directly trough it with her sword out front, water sprayed from the tower and towards Purple Heart who moved out the way just as the water combined with the sand making a sand-water tornado. "It worked!" cheered Purple Sister jumping up and down, Purple Heart smiled noticing the enemies were covered in thick blankets of mud, which made it more convenient for them. "I'll end this.." said Purple Heart gripping her sword in both hands as a visible V appeared behind her. "Victory, Slash1" she shouted and in one swift motion the remaining Monsters were down.

Roxas kept his keyblades in his hands, seeing the over growing purple-ish black sky. "Shit...it looks like we better pick up the pace." said Roxas looking at Compa who stared right back at him then at the sky. "You have a point, if the sky is what you say it is and that Heartless comes out, it could prove to be most troublesome." said Compa. "Heyyy!" said a faint voice in the distance, Roxas stopped running in his tracks "What was that?" he asked himself, Compa stopped a few feet ahead f him. "What was what?" she asked confused, holding her syringe in both hands. "Roxas, Compa!" said the voice, it was getting closer. "I hear it too now..but.." she stopped talking and they both searched around with their eyes before spotting IF and Falcom who were calling them frantically. "I-It's IF!" said Compa in a eager tone. "And Flcom" said Roxas keeping his eyes on them. IF was pointing up at the sky as she shouted again, she and Falcom were one hundred meters away from them. "Did you see the skyy?!" asked IF as she caught herself from nearly tripping. "Yeah, in fact we're going there right now!" said Roxas dashing off again, Compa gave an awkward laugh and waved. "We'll see you two there!" she called out before running after Roxas.

Purple Heart had flown up in the air high enough for when she opened her arms Purple Sister would come right in to her. And so it worked exactly as she had planned. "I-I'm so tired, is it over now big sis? I could really use a break" said Purple Sister whining as she hid her face in her sister's shoulder. Purple Heart laughed a little taking her left hand and gently stroking her sister's pink pulchritudinous hair. "Of course we can rest now but I try to stay transformed while you do it." said Purple Heart landing on the ground slowly, she felt an odd presence nearby, she wasn't sure where it was coming from so she looked up in the sky and saw it was almost completely filled with the purple-ish black color. "What..? When did that happen…?" she asked herself. "When did what happen?" replied Purple Sister who sounded really tired

Purple Heart laughed a little lowly then pointed up at at the sky. "I'm talking about that up there, Nepgear." said Purple Heart giggling a little. Purple Sister opened her eyes and quickly became alert of it. "W- What the goodness! What's happening to our sky?" asked Purple Sister in a panickey tone. "I'm not sure but I bet he could explain." said Purple Heart taking notice of Roxas and Compa who made it there and IF and Falcom not far behind. They both landed on the ground just as they reached them. "Neptune, Nepgear!" shouted Compa as she stopped in front of them panting. Roxas slide next to Compa kicking up some dirt when he stopped. "Tune, i can't explain everything now but all you need to know is that a giant Heartless is going to come through there!" said Roxas in between breaths, IF and Falcom came walking up behind them. "What?" asked Purple Heart in complete shock of it. "And it's not just that!-" Roxas stopped talking when he noticed some Heartless not far from there forming from the ground, he figured they stood a 5'1' and were a shiny black color with yellow eyes, they had hair that resembled lightning bolts. They were called Nova Shadows.

"More Heartless?" sked Purple SIster quickly drawing her weapon, Purple Heart, Falcom, Compa and IF followed suit. "Yeah, these are definitely Heartless but these guys are tougher than those Nova Shadows we were fighting earlier, this one's on another level." said Roxas summoning oath Keeper and Oblivion in his hands. "What do we do?" askeed IF as they all krept their backs together taking notice of the Nova Shadows surrounding them. Purple Sister looked at each one of the Nova Shadows and shook her head. "What can we do? We fight!" she said.

**Okay there we go. I hope you all enjoyed it very much so far hehe. See you soon for another amazing adventure!**


End file.
